Because I have neither a laboratory nor staff, I was not able to initiate new research last year. I have written three invited review chapters, and have helped develop two clinical protocols which I hope will be activated this coming year. In addition, analysis of data obtained in three different patient populations reveals that, as suspected, low doses of polyICLC are more effective as immune enhancing agents and are associated with much lower levels of adverse side effects. Low doses given intramuscularly are effective immune adjuvants, and can be given on an outpatient basis, with minimal side effects. The nature of the changes in cell populations and activities strongly suggest that polyICLC should be tried in therapy of AIDS. The drug's enhancement of cell-associated and humoral antibodies to a variety of vaccines warrant a trial in association with vaccine to AIDS.